Most drivers carry cell phones when driving in their vehicle. Often the phone is left on the adjacent passenger seat or in the driver's lap, which results in the phone shifting locations or falling to the vehicle floor or between the vehicle seats based on driving conditions (i.e. sudden stop, bumpy road, speed bump, etc.). Additionally, if the phone rings while the driver is driving, the driver often doesn't know the exact current location of the phone, and can be distracted while driving trying to find his or her phone. The novel electronic device holder disclosed herein is directed to at least reducing, if not overcoming, the above-identified problems.